


Everything is Red

by annarouat



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Colors, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Halsey - Freeform, I'm Sorry, Lesbian Character, Not really though, Songfic, and this happened, ap exams break, i needed a break from finals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarouat/pseuds/annarouat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece.<br/>And now you're tearing through the pages and the ink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Red

**Author's Note:**

> Song can be found on YouTube by searching "Halsey Colors".  
> Warning for some mature language and cursing in this work, and a crap-ton of angst, but other than that it's just rot-your-teeth-it's-so-sweet fluff.

Everything is black, black, black, black.  
The sky, overcast with rain, sloshing down onto the New Yorkers, who scurry like ants as they search for shelter. The pavement, dark with the water and burning up from the summer sun, which disappeared so completely it’s almost like it never existed. Maya’s clothes, ripped and frayed and wet with tears and blood. The mascara running down her cheeks, splashing against rivulets and soaking everything with the immense burden that is the weight of the world on her shoulders.  
All of it is black.

The rain spills off her in torrents, pouring from her fingertips as the droplets dance across her skin, soaking into her shirt and tearing through the hem before they collide with the ground. The water pours from the sky, infinitely heavy and perfect, light that echoes from storefronts cascading against the droplets, sending shimmering rays everywhere. She runs and runs and runs, the tearing of strangers’ fingers against her arms anything but noticed as she ignores their worried tones, the water pounding against her.  
She runs to the only home she’s ever known, the black of her mind threatening to pull her under.

Maya’s feet slap against the pavement _(it’s so fucking black)_ , her bare skin stinging with the pebbles and the cigarette butts and the shards of glass. Trails of blood, small and unnoticeable, spill from her feet, from a cut in her lower lip, from millions of injuries that she finally let surface. The sun emerges from its nest in the dark clouds, already setting against the horizon tainted with smog. It paints the world in a vibrant red, a final gasp of color escaping the giant flaming ball that lies 96 million miles from Earth, that simultaneously sustains life and will someday destroy it in a flaming apocalypse. The idea’s almost a comforting one - that the world will end in a bright red, enveloping everything and ending it all in a shade of beautiful scarlet.

The crimson canopies above windows burn against the girl’s blue eyes, engraving themselves in her pupils. Clothes flash fire-truck red, scarlet stains her shirt, vermillion pours down the fire escape in spots that Maya’s feet have just abandoned. Ruby curtains cascade around the window - she’s changed it, again, again - maroon burns in the flower box outside a different window.  
_(It’s all so fucking red.)_

The teal of her shirt, the sapphire of her comforter, the indigo of her jeans. The flash of peacock carpet right as Maya collapses, the glimpse of hollow, navy eyes that stare back from the mirror that Riley drags her in front of. The splash of the cerulean bathwater, quickly tainted with red against the porcelain tub, rimmed with cyan shampoo bottles. The way the water soaks in Riley’s jeans, making them impossibly bluer, as she kneels, pulling Maya into her lap to treat the infinite cuts that riddle her gray skin.  
_(It’s just so blinding and beautiful and blue, it’s fucking blue) ___

_Everything is blue, her pills, her hands, her jeans. And now I'm covered in the colors, pulled apart at the seams._

With a kiss on the cheek, the girl leaves, shutting the gray door behind her with a click. Clothes are piled on the counter’s corner, waiting for the blonde to slip into them Flashes of gold cross the gunmetal mirror, silver creeping across the bathroom’s tiles. The smokey sweatshirt, the faded memories, the accents on the toothbrush holder, the glint of the door’s handle.  
_(It’s just gray on gray on gray on fucking gray)_

_Everything is grey, her hair, her smoke, her dreams. And now she's so devoid of color, she don't know what it means._

The door swings open, the gold of Riley’s earrings, the cardamom of her necklace flashing against her skin. The hug, it’s so beautiful, so warm, so _safe_. It’s gold and gold and infinite and perfect and all Maya can do is pull back gently, slowly, and press her lips against those belonging to the only person she trusts.  
_You're dripping like a saturated sunrise, you're spilling like an overflowing sink._

 

And it’s just so fucking gold.  
_You were a vision in the morning when the light came through._  
So perfectly fucking gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you lovelies enjoyed it! Message me (here or on tumblr at girl-meets-ending.tumblr.com) if you have a request, prompt or idea! I have a big new work coming out sometime soon, full-length and very fluffy, so keep an eye out for that it you'd like.
> 
> [Please note that many grammatical errors, such as multiple usages of the word 'and' in a list, were placed in this work intentionally. I wanted to represent emotion, and that's how I conveyed some of it. I'm not sure how I feel about this piece, and I may edit it later. I either hate it or love it - haven't decided.]
> 
> Kudos, subscriptions and comments would be very much appreciated. Hugs and love to all you lovely readers, have a good day. <3


End file.
